moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Torvahld Czar
Torvahld Czar, known formally by his imperial name Torvahld Felthian Czar, is the first born son of a Martanius Czar , the ruling Lord of House Czar. Born in 6,519 A.F alongside his twin sister, Alysora Marie Czar, Torvahld is seen today as a paragon amongst his people as a warrior of a universal perspective, Sunreaver General and respected harbinger of an era of newfound independence. By Blood and Birth Torvahld was born on the 24th of June in 6,519 A.F to Martanius Czar and Agrippina Gravehawk , the daughter of a wealthy Thalassian aristocrat. The marriage was an arranged one, yet was still celebrated with a magnificent ceremony to adhear to the traditions at the time. Agrippina, who had yet to have any children, was presumed sterile after her 2nd miscarriage. With the birth of Torvahld and his sister - Alysora Czar - many years later, it was later rumoured by ancient mystics at the time that the two were the embodiment of the children who she had lost before. Torvahld was the first out of the womb, with Alysora following only a few minutes later. Upon the day of his birth, Torvahld was crowned as Martanius' successor and heir to the household. His succession is to come on his four-hundreth birthday. Childhood and Adolescence Long before he was crowned with any military rank, Torvahld lived a sheltered life, gruesome realities which would inevitably await him in his later years. He grew up alongside his sister, plunged into a family in-fighting and conflict since his birth. He attended the Wrathblood Academy, a small private school near the northern shores of the kingdom, residing particuarly closer to Sunstrider Isle from the age at which he could properly wield a blade. Upon his graduation (which consequently had been the year of his sister's as well), Torvahld set out to begin training in the art of Spellbreaking, having been enlisted by the will of one of his fathers' family friends, General Aethian Bloodmourn - a servant of the Sunstrider's Royal Guard. During his late adolesence, Torvahld was the subject of various older womens' affections, having rumoured to have held an affair with a Magistrix of the Sunfury Spire before Silvermoon's razing during the Scourge Invasion. Alysora trained elsewhere, and for extended periods of time, the two twins were out of contact with one another entirely. On the year of his 18th birthday, Torvahld was proclaimed an officer in the Royal Guard, standing proudly alongside General Bloodmourn as a new paragon amongst the High Elven people. Trained in military tactic, precision, as well as deflecting any and all magics in the hands of those who would seek to defile them, Torvahld had risen amidst the ranks of the High Thalassian Military and was now prepared to venture into a world where battle was the forefront of any conversation involving politics. Military Endeavours (Pre-Invasion) During his time in service to the High Thalassian Military, Torvahld had risen through the ranks of power, graduating from the enlistment academy in less than one year. He trained, during that time, as a Spellbreaker; defender of his people and a paragon of the High Kingdom itself at the time. He led campaign after campaign across the aged kingdom, defending against any Troll Onslaught and threat along the borders of the nation, particularly from the neighbouring Human kingdom of Lordaeron. Filled with mistrust and angst over the close operation of a certain King at the time and the High Elves who had deflected due to some political dispute within the land, Torvahld kept a keen eye out for any threat. This would soon develop into a habit, and in later years, severe mistrust of any and all other individuals who were of a foreign land. Torvahld was renowned for having led nearly 10,000 soldiers through the Ghostlands during the re-creation of the Amani Empire and remnants of the Troll Wars, conquering the lands and using the inventions of his own household to overthrow any remaining threat. This would be known as The War of the Deity, and would successfully improve Torvahld's standing amongst his men, as well as that of the nation itself. The other conflicts he were involved in are considered minor, though noteworthy to say the least. The Scourge Invasion With the invasion of the Scourge during 6,826 A.F, House Czar's structure came to an inevitable shatter, as too did the several noble houses throughout the area. On his march of conquest to the Sunwell, Arthas Menethil was met by several High Elven men and women, desperate to perserve the land that they had come to know as their own, hard-fought homeland. Torvahld led an assault during the invasion, charging into battle alongside the 507th regiment of the High Thalassian Military, as well as the Auxilliaries from the state as well. Much to their dismay, the onslaught overran the High Elven forces, crushing the bones of his men and leaving Torvahld mortally wounded from a blade to the stomach. With his intestines strung about him, blood forming beneath him, Torvahld was presumed dead by passerbys who were far too concerned with matters elsewhere. General Bloodmourn had been slain during the invasion as well. Hours later, still struggling to breathe, Torvahld was aided by an unnamed warmender who today is presumed either missing or dead. With his men slaughtered around him, Torvahld looked to his Prince for aid. As the remnants of the Royal Guard reported to a shattered Silvermoon City, and the Quel'dorei populace were gathered by Kael'thas Sunstrider after his return from Dalaran, so began the Age of Outland for the General and his people. Outland Alongside his people, Torvahld ventured through the Dark Portal by the order of his Prince. Leading a caravan of several different noble men and women, he travelled through Outland , the battle for survival starting with Hellfire Peninsula . In the heart of this new realm, Torvahld was able to adjust and excel quickly; marching through bands ofBurning Legion with his fellow warriors and breaking the will and body of all, he was one of the first settlers for the High Elven camp: Falcon Watch. During his time in Outland, Torvahld was, as with most of his race, exposed to the demonic energy known as 'fel'. By instruction of the Prince, Torvahld obliged to taking the energy, and thus, became one with the race that is known today as the Blood Elves. When the Prince began to gradually descend into madness, and formed his own coalition of elite soldiers, Torvahld followed closely after, intent on being loyal to the man who had aided the nation so many times before. He was placed as a Sunfury Commander in the Tempest Keep until its fall, at which that time, he was later arressted and charged with several accounts of treason, battery, murder, injustice and insubordination to the ruling Regent, Lor'themar Theron . After several mistrials, the political senate in charge of this in the rebuilt Silvermoon City dropped his cases, leaving Torvahld free - for now. Return to Silvermoon City With the High Kingdom working feverishly to restore itself to its former glory, and several years having passed since the fall of Tempest Keep, Torvahld returned to a nation that was more glorious than ever before. During that time, he was treated as both a criminal and hero, the perspectives alternating as time went on. Recovering from recent injuries which he had obtained, Torvahld was given pardon to attending any more trials due to medical reasoning. He enlisted in the High Thalassian Military after his injuries were determined as non-life-threatening, and began to slowly work his way up the ranks once more, desptie his thought prediposition. It was several months later that he began to aid his father, Martanius Czar, in rebuilding the foundations of the Czarian household. During that time, he came into contact again with his twin sister whom he had thought lost during the Scourge Invasion. The two conversed as much as possible, and after the Fall of the Sunwell, enlisted with favour from both of their current organisations into the Sunreaver Campaign led by Aethas Sunreaver, the patron of the organisation which was barely beginning to form. Into the Frozen Wastes Following the Recovery of the Sunwell, Torvahld and his twin sister, Alysora, set off with one another into Northrend alongside the expedition led by one of the Kirin Tor Six. Diving into the heat of battle in the Frozen Wastes, Torvahld found all that he could've hoped for, including a chance at restoring his militant reputation and self-entitlted glory as a conquerer of the unbreakable nation known as Quel'Thalas. He had risen to the rank of an enlistment officer during his time back in Silvermoon after his departure from Outland, and with that, was granted immediate title in the Sunreavers - an exclusive group of Magisters led by Aethas Sunreaver. As a Spellbreaker, his military command went beyond the boundaries of modern-day warfare. Aided by his own household's capabilities, including years of weapons and defensive-tool manufacturing, Torvahld was able to easily plow through The Grizzly Hills, Dragonblight and the Borean Tundra, conquering each land alongside the Horde. It was here in Northrend in which his disdain for the Alliance spawned, leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth for the faction as a whole even today. With his rank beginning to lead him towards a wondrous reputation once more, Torvahld was given an arranged marriage by one of the Grand Magisters of the Sunreavers to his daughter. Her name was Veliana Wolfecry , her lineage tracing back to the High Elves which had allied themselves with the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Sworn by oath to one another, Torvahld and Veliana had two daughters, each of which were later found dead after their father, Torvahld, beat them against a wall in a berserker rage. The murder is shrouded in conspiracy and several theories still, leaving it a subject of open conversation throughout the High Kingdom and Sunreaver regime. During the same time, it was then that Alysora and Torvahld began to favour one another's company considerably. Their relationship began to descend into a bath of rumours and gossip, several sources claiming that incest was at play. When asked, Torvahld would normally respond nonchalantly, saying only that "we are one in many ways; yet are destined to remain forever as separate halves". To this day, no rumours have been confirmed, nor denied. Service to The Sunreavers After the hardfought political battle to bring the Sunreavers and Horde into Dalaran, the city of Magi, Torvahld found himself in a position of power appointed by the Arch-Mage himself. Given ultimate rule over a small company of Magisters and other combatants, Torvahld led his regiment towards glory in Icecrown, conquering several settlements there, as well as within the Storm Peaks. His sister, Alysora, was never far behind; in fact, she had been assigned her own small select troop of elite magi. After the collapse of Dalaran's treaty with the Horde after The Sundering, Torvahld and his Sunreaver brethern set out elsewhere in Northrend, remaining either within the Argent Tournament or finding peaceful places to resign and plot there. His final rank was yet to come. The Sunreavers and Sunreaver Onslaught With the mana-bombing of Theramore and the exile of the Sunreavers from Dalaran, Torvahld and the rest of his company (which had grown considerably over the course of time), now charged alongside the Horde into a newfound territory: Pandaria. Leading one of the main Blood Elven sects through the land shrouded in mists, Torvahld encountered even greater threats that what he imagined could spawn from such a peaceful-looking environment. It was on the Isle of Thunder, in service to his people, Regent and Patron, that Torvahld was appointed as the head of a sub-division of the Sunreaver Onslaught. His title would be Highlord; his regiment, The Sunreaver Offensive. At the top of the chain-of-command, restored to his former glory, Torvahld set his sights on instilling the same sense of pride and nationalism which his people had long-forgotten with the death of their Prince. Under the guise as simply a patriot, Torvahld acts now as a supremacist in-full; a communist hell-bent on the liberation of his people under any means. Present Day Torvahld now resides in Silvermoon City as a citizen of Quel'Thalas and Highlord of the Sunreaver Offensive. Acting as a paragon of his people's strife for independence, he has gained public favour through his various speeches, acts of instilling a universal perspective, and military genius. He currently lives with the remainder of his family, his wife, and his sibling, Alysora Czar, in the Czarian Palace in the Northern Mountains of the High Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Sunreavers Category:The Sunreaver Offensive Category:House of Czar Category:Spell Breakers